House Reinharn
House Reinharn is a Loyalist Imperial Knight House of the Imperium. There is little information on this knightly house in official Imperial records or what Knight World they originally hailed from. It is rumoured that the Freeblade Retribution Incarnate is the last surviving noble of House Reinharn, which was destroyed in the Macharian Crusade in the late 390's.M41, though the Knight bears no trace of that house's livery or heraldry. The truth has never come to light. House History ]] Notable Campaigns *'Macharian Crusade - War for Synn Secundus (c. Late-390's.M41)' - During the Macharian Crusade, led by Lord Commander Solar Macharius, the Imperium's greatest Imperial Guard commander, the world of Synn Secundus lay in the path of the Imperial crusade. The Warmaster ordered its surrender. In his desperation, the Jade King of Synn turned to agents of the Dark Gods to deliver him. The Warmaster responded with unforgiving force, and dispatched General Arrian -- leading twelve regiments of Imperial Guard, and Knights from House Arokon and House Reinharn. Making a daring strike right into the heart of the Jade King's domain, the Imperial ground forces were unaware that Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marines had been preparing for the arrival of the the Imperial forces, and as the loyalist soldiers entered the jungle they came under attack from all sides. Unleashing Helbrutes and Forgefiends, Guardsmen were torn into while their tanks were smashed apart. A withering storm of fire from concealed Predators and Land Raiders laid down a brutal barrage against the beleaguered forces. Blinded by the jungle, the Knights could do little to support the Imperial Guard. Lothar, one of the House Reinharn Nobles, found his Knight entangled by heavy writhing cables strung among the trees, and before he could free himself he was forced to watch as a swarm of Defilers pulled down his younger brother's Knight, tearing it apart with their jagged pincers. The loyalist forces fell back to their landing zone, thousands of soldiers dying screaming in the jungle as they tried to flee from the Chaos forces. Lothar was one of the few Knights, and the only member of his house, to make it out of the jungle. Enraged, Lothar turned upon the traitors as they attempted to surround the clearing. His furious charge caused such carnage that the Chaos forces were momentarily checked, falling back before his rage. This gave his allies precious moments to evacuate their forces back into orbit, though Lothar was not among them. In memory of his sacrifice, Arrian posthumously awarded the Noble the Medallion Crimson and named the engagement in his honour. Days later, when the Imperial Guard were fighting their way through the fortifications of the Jade King, a battered Knight limped back towards their lines. At first it was believed to be a survivor of House Reinharn, but when hailed the lone warrior identified himself only as Retribution Incarnate. Notable Knights *''Retribution Incarnate'' - Knight Errant of Sir Lothar. Notable Personnel *'Lothar Rheinharn' - Freeblade and former noble of House Rheinharn. House Appearance House Colours The colours of House Reinharn are not listed in current Imperial records. House Arms The arms of House Reinharn are not listed in current Imperial records. Sources *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (7th Edition), pg. 71 *''Codex: Imperial Knights'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 32, 44, 91-92 *''The Imperial Knight Companion'' (6th Edition), pp. 138-139 Gallery Retribution Incarnate Freeblade.jpg|The mysterious Freeblade Retribution Incarnate es:Casa Reinharn Category:H Category:Imperial Walkers Category:Imperium Category:Knight Houses Category:Imperial Knights